REvolve
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: AU What would happen if Max wasn't a bird-kid? What would happen if the whitecoats did something different to the 'Flock? FAX in the later chapter. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**R-Evolve**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: I can't believe I'm actually doing this, since I have two other stories that I need to update (one of which no one seems to read... --). But here I am, with another story. I don't think it's that good, but the idea's been giving me headaches for weeks and I had to get it out. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. I only wish I did. **

**Oh, quick note: This is AU (Alternate Universe). Incase you didn't get it. **

**----------------------------------------**

"Come on, guys. We're almost there," I sighed, leaning heavily against a low stone wall. Iggy and Gazzy trotted up behind me, looking around warily.

"We safe here?" Igs asked, his sightless eyes falling on me. I still don't get how he does that. Gazzy looked up at me, his blue eyes worried. I smiled and nodded, patting his head.

"Yeah, I think so. They couldn't have caught up yet." I said for Iggy's benefit. He humphed and slouched down against the wall, the moon making his hair look silver. We stayed like that for a while, our stomachs full for the time being, slowly letting the night wash over us.

"Max? Maybe we should get home now. I don't want to get caught." Gazzy whispered eventually, hunching his shoulders and sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah..." I muttered, popping my knuckles and yawning. Iggy grinned.

"It's getting light anyways."

"And how would you know?" I demanded, shoving him good-naturedly. He smirked at me.

"Don't question my powers, Max!" He declared, striking a ridiculous pose. I chuckled, grinning at my two boys. Well, not _really_ mine, right? But they're the only family I had.

Our heads snapped up as howls suddenly filled the air. _Oh Shi--take Mushrooms,_ I thought, listening as similar thoughts crossed through the guys' heads. Soon, more howls picked up the original cry, giving me goosebumps.

Iggy cursed out loud and ran a hand through his hair. "Run?" He asked, his head whipping around as the howls started getting closer by the second. I grinned at him.

"Of course. We aren't giving up just yet!" I said, jumping over the wall I was leaning on and falling into a sprint. The guys caught up with me easily, their breath misting in the cold air.

"How about it, guys? Push it up a notch?" I asked, jumping over another low wall like if it was a hurdle. Iggy grinned maniacally.

"Let's go!" He shouted happily, running fast enough to defy the laws of physics. The buildings passed us by in a blur, the wind whipping our hair back and making tears stream out of our eyes.

The howls were suddenly cut off, and a few seconds later we stopped, panting. I coughed, breathing hard as I glanced around us. I grinned at the street name; in the few seconds we'd gone into overdrive, we'd crossed about a forth of the city. And let me tell ya: this is a big city.

"Think we lost them?" Iggy gasped as I helped Gazzy up from where he'd collapsed on the floor.

"Think so. But they'll be back. They always come back." I muttered darkly, dusting Gazzy off. I sighed at the red splotches on his clothes and on his chin.

"Gazzy, can't you be a little neater when you eat?" I asked, exasperated, as I licked my thumb and wiped the stain on his chin away. Gazzy grimaced, backing away from my thumb, but I managed to clean him up anyways.

"Sorry Max. It's just that..." He trailed off, looking at me uncertainly. I patted his head again, knowing exactly how he felt.

"I know, Gazzy. I know. Just try, though. Okay?" I asked, slinging one arm around his shoulder and one around Iggy's waist. That way, the three of us walked down the street, heading towards the warehouse district we called home.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you guys _nuts_?!" Total barked, glaring at us angrily. I sighed, sinking into my chair.

"We get it, Total. You don't have to bite our heads off," Iggy muttered glumly, leaning against a crate. Total groaned wearily, running a hand through his hair.

"You know what, Total? I like you better as a dog." I said, idly looking out the window. The old warehouse we were shacking in wasn't much to look at, but it kept the sun out and kept us out of the elements, so it was good. No one came knocking here anyways, so that was a plus.

"You idiots could have gotten caught; and then what? You know that those Erasers have been after you guys ever since you escaped _that_ hellhole. What good is it escaping and then getting caught?!" He snapped, slowly reverting back into his normal form; a little black Scottie dog.

As soon as he finished his transformation, Total trotted over to me, looking irritated. I leaned over and gathered him into my arms, petting his back slowly.

"I know, Total. I know," I murmured, trying to get the poor guy to calm down. "I know what's at stake, all right? I know what'll happen to us if we go back there. But it would have been worse if we hadn't gone out."

"Besides, those Erasers are worthless; they haven't caught us yet, so I doubt they'll catch us now." Iggy yawned, licking his lips.

"The whitecoats learn from they're mistakes, Iggy. One of these days they're gonna make an Eraser that _will_ find us, and then what?" Total said somberly. Gazzy looked at me, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

"But we'll be okay, right Max?" He asked quietly. I smiled at him-- sometimes we forgot that Gazzy was the youngest out of all of us. We'd just been around so long...

"Of course we'll be okay, Gazzer. We've made it this far, right?"

--------------------------------------

**And there it is... I guess I've just been thinking about a certain book too much...**

**Well, tell me what you think and if I should continue or not, okay? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**R-Evolve: Chapter 2 Remix**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: If anyone's actually reading this, well here's the next chappie. Not much to say about it except that Nudge, Fang, and Angel'll show up later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I just really don't.**

**0001001001001010100**

"Max, I'm thirsty," Gazzy whined, making me jump. I had dozed off staring out the door of our little warehouse, and now I was trying to figure out where exactly we were.

I finally managed to focus on Gazzy's pale face. "Gazzy, you just had some last night. Can't you wait any longer?" I sighed, feeling iffy. Long nights begin chased by Erasers always seemed to put me in a bad mood. According to Iggy, anyways.

"Max..." He moaned, laying his head on my arm. I sighed, kneeling down and patting his head.

"It's okay, Gazzer." I murmured soothingly, hoping it'd distract him some from his hunger. "I know it's hard." Gazzy made a face, looking annoyed.

"You know, when I got turned into a vampire, I never thought I'd have to deal with whiny little bloodsuckers too," Iggy commented, his sightless eyes staring at me.

"Hey, if you don't like it, you can leave," I huffed, irritated. Gazzy looked up at me in awe.

"Vampires," He muttered, trying to get the feel of the word. I smiled at him.

"It's been _how_ long?" I asked him, half-joking. Despite that Gazzy was the youngest out of all of us, it'd been a little more than 20 years since he'd been changed. Gazzy pouted, staring at me with bright blue eyes.

"Dude, if you can't even say what you are, you shouldn't even be here," Iggy drawled. I looked up at him; he was sprawled over a bunch of crates that had been abandoned in our warehouse.

"Iggy, shut up," I told him, standing up and stretching, feeling my back pop. Iggy made a face.

"I heard that, loud and clear," I glared at him and smacked his arm, the sound echoing loudly in the empty storehouse.

"Didja hear that?" I asked, daring him to talk back again. Iggy shook his head, moving his hands out of my way. I shook my head, running my hands through my bangs irritably.

"Where are you going, Max?" Gazzy asked worriedly as I headed towards the door. I shrugged.

"Out. I'm bored."

"Be careful," Total muttered, still in his dog form. I nodded, cracking my knuckles. The sun was setting, casting long shadows on the concrete.

_Vampire._ I thought hard about what'd happened.

"It really has been a long time," I whispered to myself, shoving my hands into my pockets. I felt... depressed? No, more annoyed than depressed. I turned around, seeing the last rays of sunlight peek out past the skyline.

I glanced down at my long-sleeved jacket, then back at the fading light. Slowly, I pulled my sleeve back, revealing pale white skin. I shifted slightly, so that the sun caught my arm. I bit my tongue as my skin began burning, turning a deep red.

I pulled my sleeves back down and furrowed deeper into my jacket, trying to keep any exposed skin from hitting the sun.

Unwillingly, my mind flashed back to _that_ place, the horrible place where they'd turned us into these things, these monsters. Itex.

**000111010101001011100001**

**Read and Review?**


End file.
